fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball:Guardian of the Universe Episode 6- Destruction
(3 and a half after the invasion of Surai and Frost, Kirro and Gurin return to their peaceful lives on Hoseki) (Scene is Kirro and Gurin flying towards a city) Gurin: Hey Kirro? Kirro: Yeah? Gurin: How was it battling that Surai girl? Was she strong? Kirro: (Laughs) Yeah she was. She was a little stronger than me actually. She gave me a run for my money. Gurin: (Smiles) Oh wow! I wanna become as strong as you one day, big sis. Kirro: You will, Gurin. (Kirro and Gurin land on a sidewalk and begin to walk) Kirro: (Thinks) It’s been three weeks and they haven’t hacked our TV’s to say that they are coming back. Maybe they are planning a surprise attack. We need to be ready so Frost doesn’t get the rock.. He seems powerful enough already. Gurin: You seem worried, Kirro. What’s wrong? Kirro: Oh it’s nothing. Do you have the shopping list? (Gurin pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket) Gurin: YEP! Kirro: Okay. The store should be.. right here. (Kirro and Gurin enters a store and they begin shopping. Gurin is pushing the cart) Gurin: I don’t like going shopping. It’s boring. Kirro: Well, you should’ve stayed at home to watch your Saturday morning cartoons. You wanted to come anyway. Gurin: Because I thought it was gonna be fun. Not boring.. (Kirro puts a few things in the cart and moves to the next aisle) (The ground shakes and several items on the shelfs begin to fall) Gurin: IS THIS AN EARTHQUAKE!? (Kirro grabs Gurin and they walk outside) Gurin: WHAT ABOUT THE CART? Kirro: FORGET THE CART. (Kirro and Gurin both look into the sky and sees building falling and collapsing) Gurin: What the.. Kirro: Oh my gosh.. They are back.. (Kirro looks up even further to see a giant ship, bigger than the last one, flying in the air. She also sees Soldiers attacking the city that they are in. In the distance, there are other smaller ships attacking nearby cities.) Kirro: Its happening.. Gurin: What’s happening? Kirro: Gurin, go back to the house and make sure mom is okay. Gurin: But I feel safer with you, Kirro.. (Kirro turns around and looks at Gurin dead in the eye) Kirro: Gurin. Go back to the house and make sure mom is okay. I’ll stay here and try to find out what’s happening. But I need to make sure mom and you are safe first. You got me? Gurin: Okay.. Kirro: Be careful and fly fast. Gurin: Alright.. (Gurin powers up and files towards the house as fast as he can) Kirro: We are screwed.. (Kirro fires towards an S. Soldier and starts choking him) Kirro: WHY ARE YOU HERE!? S. Soldier: I’M.. I’M NOT TELLING.. (Kirro starts choking him harder) Kirro: I believe you have a death wish tonight.. S. Soldier: OKAY. We’re here.. to.. get the.. Hoseki Rock.. Again.. (Kirro chokes him even harder until he’s dead. Then Kirro throws him to the ground) Kirro: F**k.. I have to stop them before they get the rock.. (Scene changes to Yuganna’s House) (Gurin descends to the front door and opens it) Gurin: MOMMY! (Gurin goes upstairs to his mom’s room and sees his mom and hugs her) Gurin: Are you okay? Yuganna: Yes baby, I am. But we need to get packing.. Gurin: Why? Yuganna: They are going to destroy Hoseki. Gurin: But we can stop them before they can, can we? Yuganna: I believe it’s too late. Some of the remaining soldiers must’ve still been on the planet three weeks ago. They surprised attacked us. It’s over.. We have to leave the planet. Gurin: What about Kirro? Do we tell her to come back? Yuganna: We have to pack first. Then we’ll tell her? (Gurin and Yuganna starts pack their things in suitcases) (Yuganna talks to Kirro telepathically) Yuganna: Kirro? Can you hear me? Kirro: Yes I can. Yuganna: Listen, honey. They are going to destroy Hoseki. We need to leave as soon as possible. I need you to come back and start packing. Kirro: Mom.. I can’t leave this planet without even trying to save it. Yuganna: You’ve tried enough, Kirro. But I don’t want you to die so young. We have no way in revive you at the moment. Kirro: Mom, I don’t care at the moment. But I need to help this planet with the best of my ability. Now ask Gurin where did they move the Great Hoseki Rock. (Yuganna gets silent for a minute) Kirro: ..Mom. C’mon. Yuganna: Gurin, where did they move the rock..? Gurin: Umm.. In the desert.. Near SS.City. Yuganna: The desert, near SS.City. Kirro: Okay. Thank you, mom. I’ll be home as soon as possible. Love you. (Kirro begins to fly towards the desert) Yuganna: (Sighs) Okay Gurin, can you pack for your sister? Gurin: Fine.. Yuganna: Okay, I’ll get the spaceship ready. (Yuganns grabs a small white case, opens it, and picks up a capsule and throws it on the ground. It explodes in white smoke and as soon as the smoke clears up, a white spaceship appears) Gurin: Whoa.. that’s cool.. (Yuganns starts loading things on the spaceship) (Scene changes to the desert) Kirro: Ugh… I don’t even know what I’m looking her.. (Kirro talks to Yuganna telepathically) Kirro: Mom, ask Gurin what am I looking for. Yuganna: Hey Gurin, what is Kirro looking for? Gurin: Well.. It’s a small, all black building underground. I don’t know how they opened it. Yuganna: He said a small, all black building underground. Kirro: Okay. (Kirro continues to fly and look around) Kirro: I don’t see anything. Isn’t there a code or something to bring it up from the ground? (Scene changes to Yuganna’s house) (The TV automatically turns on) Surai: Howdy you guys! It’s your favorite girl here, telling you that you guys have approx. 30 minutes before we blow up this planet. So I suggest you leave now and try to fight, but it’ll be useless. And by the way, we have the Great Hoseki Rock. (Surai smiles at the camera and it turns off) Yuganna: Wait what!? Gurin: Oh no, they already have the rock? And in 30 minutes? We have to hurry. Yuganna: It’s over.. Frost is gonna destroy everything once he gets that power boost.. Gurin: No. We just have to defeat him before he gets the power boost. Yuganna: He’s already strong enough.. He’ll just get even stronger.. Probably close to a God.. (Scene changes back to the desert with Kirro) Kirro: Ugh.. This is stressful. I don’t see no f***ing black building. (Kirro turns around and sees the building emerged from the ground) Kirro: Oh there it is.. But why is it onground when it’s supposed be underground.. (Kirro descends to the ground and walks into the building. She sees a bunch of H. Soldiers on the ground, unconscious) Kirro: Crap. They got here.. How though? (Kirro continues to walk down the hall and sees a small chamber door being destroyed, along with the walls inside of it) Kirro: Wait what? I thought this was made with the strongest metal on Hoseki. (Kirro walks into the chamber and sees a placeholder where the Hoseki Rock was placed at) Kirro: They took the Rock.. F*** (Kirro slaps her hand on the placeholder and it breaks) (A H.Soldier comes into the chamber) H.Soldier: They.. They just came.. in here.. Not too long ago.. Maybe you can still catch up to them.. Kirro: How did they come in here? H. Soldier: Somehow.. one of them was already in here.. And he defeated all of us.. Then.. We called in reinforcements.. And he did the same.. and he said the code to come in… and his reinforcements were stronger.. then they took the Great Hoseki Rock.. Kirro: Dammit.. H. Soldier: Go after them.. They.. shouldn’t have gone far.. But this planet will be destroyed.. I can feel it.. Kirro: No it won’t. (Kirro walks out and files up to the sky and sees three S. Soldiers flying towards the big spaceship. She files faster to catch up to them) Kirro: HEY YOU (One of the S. Soldiers turn around) S. Soldier: It’s Kirro! S Soldier #2: C’mon. Call reinforcements and deliver the rock to Lord Frost. We can handle Kirro. (The two S. Soldiers head towards Kirro and fires their blasters. Kirro dodges all of them and disappears) S. Soldier: Where did she go!? (Kirro reappears behind them and snaps their necks. She then kicks them to the ground) Kirro: Alrighty. You’re next big boy. (Kirro begins to fly towards the S. Solider with the Rock but more S. Soldiers come and dogpile on Kirro) S. Soldiers: WE WON’T LET YOU! Kirro: GET OFF OF ME! S. Soldiers: NO! (Kirro builds up energy and lets it explodes, causing the S. Soldiers to get off her) (The S. Soldier with the rock enters the spaceship) Kirro: NOOO (Kirro files towards the spaceship) (Scene changes to inside the spaceship) S. Soldier: I’ve brought the Great Hoseki Rock, sir. (The S. Soldier opens the case and presents it to Frost) Frost: Excellent.. Very excellent.. Now close it. (The S. Soldier cases the case) S. Solider: Oh and my Lord.. A girl named Kirro was following me but the reinforcements are taking care of her.. Surai: Hmm? She’s trying to take back the Rock. Frost: Let her try, I’m going to destroy her and this planet before she even comes close. She won’t stand a chance against me. (Scene changes to Yuganna’s house) Gurin: We’re all packed! Yuganna: Okay. Where’s Kirro? Gurin: She might be still looking for the Rock. (Yuganna talks to Kirro telepathically) Yuganna: Kirro, where you are you? Kirro: Mom, I’m fighting off the enemy. Yuganna: Kirro. I’m going to need you to come back at this instanst. Kirro: Mom, I have to get the Rock back. They have and I can’t let someone like Frost get that kind of power! Yuganna: But we stand so chance against him at the moment. You barely stood a chance against Surai so you can’t stand a chance against Frost. Honey come back now. Kirro: I’m going to try to save this planet mom and you can’t stop me. (Kirro stops talking to Yuganna) Yuganna: UGH. She’s so stubborn.. C’mon Gurin we’re boarding the spaceship. Gurin: What about Kirro? Yuganna: (Sighs) I don’t know, sweetie. She’ll make it soon enough. (Yuganna and Gurin board the spaceship and starts it up. A few minutes later it begins to fly.) (Scene changes to Kirro trying to invade the spaceship) (Kirro and the spaceship are in the Ionosphere, about to enter the exosphere. Several S. Soldier starts to fly in Kirro’s direction) Kirro: KAMEHAME… HAAAA! (Kirro fires the Kamehameha at the Soldiers, blasting them out the way) Kirro: COME ON OUT FROST AND SURAI. I KNOW YOU’RE NOT SCARED. (Kirro files fasters towards the ship as the top hatch opens. Frost is sitting in his hoverchair and Surai is flying next to him) Kirro: FROST. SURAI. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!! (More Soldiers dogpile on Kirro) Frost: She can’t even shake off the soldiers. Pathetic.. Surai: Don’t underestimate her. She’s stronger than what she looks. (Kirro builds up energy and lets it explode, causing the soldiers to get off of her) Kirro: C’MON FROST. SHOW ME WHAT YOU’RE MADE OF. MYKO BOOST! (Kirro increases her muscle definition and power) Kirro: ATTACK ME (Surai powers up and is about to rush for Kirro but Frost stops her) Surai: Huh? Frost: Let me handle it. (Frost files out of his hoverchair) Frost: Attack me with all you got. (Kirro charges a Kamehameha) Kirro: KAME…HA..MEEEE.. HAAAAAAA! (Kirro fires a Kamehameha at Frost, causing a huge explosion. As the explosion clears, Frost is unfazed by the attack) Kirro: What the..? Frost: Was that your best? Hmm. I’m disappointed exactly. (Kirro files up to Frost and starts punching him but he remains unharmed. Kirro steps back) Kirro: Damn you. Frost: You’re weak. Kirro: Huh? (Frost rushes to Kirro and punches her stomach, causing her to cough up some blood. He then punches her several times and knocks her down with his tail) (Kirro coughs up on some blood. She is floating towards Hoseki) Kirro: Dammit he’s strong.. I’m down with a few blows.. Frost: Now that we got what we wanted, it’s time to destroy the planet. (Frost lifts up one finger, and a large, orange energy ball is charged) Frost: TIME TO DIE! (Frost laughs and then he throws it at Hoseki) Kirro: I’m sorry.. Mom.. Gurin.. Everyone at Hoseki… (The energy ball hits the surface of Hoseki and it blows up) Frost: (Laughs) LOOK AT THE FIREWORKS. SO BEAUITFUL. MUAHAHAHAHA. GOODBYE KIRRO. MUAHAHAHHA (To be continued..) Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe